ALTERED REMNANT
by ChristopherStride
Summary: ALTERED REMNANT-A new take on our beloved F/SN explores how the next War would be changed by both Berserker and Rider surviving the Fourth Grail War. Specifically rescuing Berserker upon this revelation, Kiritsugu also lives into the Fifth Holy Grail War and even manages to rescue Illyasviel from the Einzbern Mansion. All and more will play an active role in this next Grail War!
1. Prologue

_Fate/Stay Night ALTERED REMNANT_

 _ **Hello y'all! After finishing Heaven's Feel: Presage Flower i had the sudden urge to incorporate some of the Fate/Zero characters into the Stay Night timeline and in order to do that I had to figure out**_ **exactly** ** _how they managed to arrive without having to necessarily summon them into the actual story-which I've noticed is more or less a go to in the FanFiction community. Which I'm not judging by the way, but I had another idea which might fit into the story differently and hopefully give a unique take on our beloved franchise. Welcome to the beginning of_** **Fate/Stay Night ALTERED REMNANT**

 **:-: Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night nor do I won its characters or any other intellectual property belonging to Type Moon and the various studios that have created the series' over the years.**

Prologue:

 **-Ten years prior, at the conclusion of the Fourth Holy Grail War**

Instead of a fight between Saber and Berserker and a fight between Archer and Rider-the plot has changed so that Archer and Berserker have engaged in battle and Saber and Rider also have commenced combat.

The rogue knight snatched another golden sword from the sky-the blade darkened and crimson lines shot up its length.

"Mongrel! To touch my treasure is an affront that I cannot forgive-your skull will be ripped off worthless corpse and cast into darkness where you will see neither me, nor my precious stores again." Archer's eyes flashed menacingly.

Retching some meaningless word, Berserker leapt upwards and crashed through a building-tearing a lightpost from the street as he went. The black knight landed atop a metal beam and shot the streetlamp directly at the King of Heroes.

"You bastard!" the golden warrior snarled, "You dare distract me with so droll-"

With impossible speed, Berserker shot straight into Archer and knocked him forcefully into the hard cement.

"Uu-uh..." Archer gasped.

"Gi-ga-esh..." Berserker muttered, "Gil-gam-esh...GILGAMESH!"

For the first time Archer could remember, fear began to suck the blood from his face and freeze his movement. Weakly, he summoned a long golden javelin and threw it towards the crazed Servant-but to no avail. Grasping it with one hand, Berserker reversed momentum and drove it through Archer's shoulder and far into the abandoned road.

Berserker ignored the piercing scream and circled the downed Servant as though he were a savage predator, corrupted sword in hand. Ever so slowly, Berserker paced closer and closer to Archer until he stepped just over the Servant's still frame.

The Servant bent down, his helmet inches from Archer's face, his breath heavy and hot upon Archer's neck.

Gilgemesh's face hardened, "Get it over with... _mongrel_!"

With one last snarl, Berserker shot up standing and pierced his adversary with through the heart and watch his blood pool in a sickening puddle as the Servant choked on his own twisted cackles.

"Hahahahahaha, soon enough I'll make sure you pay...don't worry too much on that account mongrel."

* * *

"And finally, we meet on the field of honorable battle for conquest to claim the Holy Grail!" Rider proclaimed, his mighty sword drawn and upright against the skyline. His great cloak flapped majestically and stilled as the the after effects of his speed suddenly vanished. Waver Velvet crouched down in the back of the chariot and attempted to control his chattering jaw. "Damnit Waver." he thought to himself, "Pull yourself together! You are one of the final masters-it is about time you thought of yourself as one!"

Saber held her sword before her, calmly standing before the path to Holy Grail and blocking Rider's entrance. "This is where our battles end, Rider. I cannot allow anyone else to take hold of the Holy Grail."

Rider laughed heartily, "And I'm sure you will do your very best, King of Knights-but even you cannot counter the glory of my Noble Phantasm!"

The landscape quickly changed to that of a hot, dry desert and an army of thousands upon thousands of Heroic Spirits stood noble and sure behind Alexander the Great and his steed, Bucephalus. The warriors cried out as one and the ground shook against the terrible roar. The sky darkened with thunderous clouds, lighting flaring in response to Rider's power.

"I see you cannot fight but with an army behind your back, King of Conquerers."

"And there you have me wrong, girl-I fight with or without my men, but I prove to you that I need not fight without them." Rider said, clapping himself on the shoulder. "You take pride in the being the bearer of your kingdom's worries, I allow my army to bear it together and therefore keep our collective load light. Someday, I hope-you will learn the wisdom to that."

Saber shifted her weight onto her back foot and tilted her blade to a slight angle, "If you've nothing more to add: let this final contest begin!"

"Comrades, brothers! Today we claim the Holy Grail, we have but this final obstacle that stands in our way-Charge! Heroes of Macedonia!"

Watching, green eyes proud, stern and her face set, the vast army Rider had summoned charged in slow motion. Saber could see little hope for victory. "While I still hold breath, I will not fail, I refuse to meet my end here and allow Britain to have suffered."

A single shaft of golden light, thin as it was broke through dark sky and shone for a brief moment atop Artoria's head and causing a brief sparkle. Saber allowed her eyelids to shut and she saw an old haunting scene replay itself another time in her mind. Camelot, scattered and in mounds of bloody armor. Her last battle that had been the end of Britain's Noblest Era.

Artoria's eyes flicked open, "Ex-ca- _libur!_ "

Blinding white-gold light seared from Saber's blade, as though a righteous tsunami had been called upon to protect her and bring her enemies to their downfall. The power cut through the army and through the reality marble that Alexander the Great had created. Physical cracks, although hard to notice in the heat of the moment, began to form on the outskirts of the ever-darkening horizon.

A handful of soldiers remained, less sure of their victory over their opponent who had unleashed unheard of raw power. Hesitating, the soldiers cried out as Saber threw herself into their midst. One warrior fell almost immediately with a slash across his torso and another was stabbed right through the neck. Six more soldiers faced off with spears, axes, and swords-Alexander's sky suddenly cleared a brilliant blue with a radiant sun shining brightly behind King Arthur Pendragon, the King of Knights-blinding the other six warriors and forcing them to drop their weapons and concede defeat.

Magnificent cracks shot through the earth and into the sky and shattered the reality altogether, leaving only a suitably impressed Rider.

"Are you ready to finally begin our battle, Iskandar? King of Conquerers." Saber asked, hostility evident in her voice.

Rider answered immediately, "No, you have convinced me of your resolve-if not your ideals. I concede this War to you, King of Knights. Go, find your master and take the Grail."

"Rider!" Waver cried shocked, "I can't let...wait-what's happening-"

Smiling gently, Rider leaned hard against a small pillar jutting a few feet from the church building that held the Holy Grail. Blood streamed from his side in an unstoppable flow.

No, Waver cried silently, Saber must have somehow hit him with her first attack...the battle was over then. "Rider..."

"I am happy to have fought you, Rider. It was...an honour to have fought the famous King of Conquerers." Saber grasped his shoulder firmly and turned for the church, running for the entrance.

Silent tears ran down Waver's face, "Don't go Rider, we can't be done yet."

"Come now, boy. Our part in the War is finished and my time here is drawing to a close. Soon, I will return from whence I came. But boy," Rider handed his bronze sword to Waver, "Put this on my chariot-I need to make sure it's on my chariot..."

"Okay," Waver grasped the sword, partly confused and rushed onto the chariot, setting it down ever so carefully. Out of nowhere the chariot soared away fast as lightning-panicked, Waver glanced back and saw the entire skyline exploade in fire and rocks. "Rider!" Waver screamed.

He wasn't sure, but as the chariot slowly disappeared upon setting him down, Waver could have sworn a rough voice whispered in his ear, "Farewell."

All that was left was the sword that Rider had parted with.

* * *

Saber stared at the sword in her hands, the bodies surrounding her. "No..." Here she was again...back where she had started. "No!" Saber's anguished cry mirrored the despair on her face. Hopeless tears streamed uncontrolled down her cheeks as she fell to her knees.

Kiritsugu had betrayed her. As soon as Berserker had appeared, her master ordered her to destroy the Grail and although she resisted-Kiritsugu had invoked the command seal twice again. Using her Noble Phantasm for one last devestating blow, the Grail was destroyed and her fate decided. Kiritsugu Emiya had sentenced her to this hell.

His many dishonorable acts should have warned her and although the signs had spoken for themselves she had not been aware enough to guess that he was completely insane. The Grail War had been all for naught and a vain series of battles. Nothing at all had come of it because of one man.

The scene replied in her mind. Kiritsugu had been above her, Berserker had been racing for the Holy Grail-Saber leapt to cut the Servant off from his direct route to the Grail.

"Ar-tur! AR-TUR!" Berserker screamed.

Out of nowhere, Kiritsugu called out loudly for Saber to destroy the Holy Grail. From the corner of her sight she saw the crimson flash of a command seal and yet another as he inexplicably repeated himself.

Saber turned and faced the Holy Grail, her sword already raised with her Noble Phantasm prepared. "Stop! What are you doing-"

Kiritsugu turned away, refusing to face his Servant or even acknowledge her as he slowly exited the grounds.

Berserker watched her motionless, his head cocked to the side and observed Saber's punishment. He made no move to stop her as she forced her lips to form the name of her Noble Phantasm.

"EXCALIBUR!" she cried, hair rushing in the force of her sword's power. The rebound of power crashed the entire building and crushed her beneath the ruins.

Before she disappeared, Saber stared upward at bloodred circle suspended in the sky. Her eyes fluttered shut as black mud fell onto Berserker, likely killing him instantly.

* * *

Alexander ran his hand through the boiling muck that flooded around him, what strange occurance was this? He wondered. He felt strength return to his limbs and his breathing suddenly even.

Hmm, the board has been reset. That seemed unfathomable and Rider could not begin to explain it however his resolve hardened like steel and he prepared himself for his next goal.

The ground rumbled and his chariot appeared as from the sky, climbing in, Alexander stood up and looked to the fading Grail, "Very well, then-I welcome this second chance with open arms."

Rider whipped the chariot onward, shouting loudly to the wind.

-o=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=o-

 **-Five years before the events of Fate/Stay Night**

The dark figure flitted between the icy tree trunks and darted over snow-frosted rocks that dotted the snowy landscape. The form grasped a long grey rifle firmly in his arms, a mansion slowly came into view. Berserker dropped into a prone position and glared through his scope-peering into a great window and aiming directly for an older looking man with a white beard. "Einzbern." he muttered angrily.

The Einzbern turned, as though he heard his name called over that howling wind that tapped insistently on his doors and window frames.

Berserker squeezed the trigger once and then a second time, solidly shouldering the recoil as if it barely existed. In the space of a quarter second red blood splattered in a sickening halo all about the room and staining the windows.

The patriarch had been taken care of, Berserker carefully buried his rifle beside a conspicuous tree that he was sure to rememeber and began the last leg of his trek down towards the mansion. The door was an easy affair to break through-he used a short blade and cut straight through it. A little girl stood emotionless in the foyer area.

Stained bandages covered her frail legs and forearms. Intelligent ruby eyes observed him quietly, she pushed her silver hair from out of her face.

"Who are you," she asked softly. The small girl backed away as the dark giant slowly approached. Berserker pulled of his menacing helmet and knelt down. The girl's eyes studied his long raven hair and his sad but gentle face.

Launcelot held out a hand, "Come with me, Illyasviel."

Illyasviel hesitated, looking back at the sliver of red that marred the otherwise clean hallway-a wall masked the rest of the gruesome scene from view. She took his hand, Launcelot's face softened a fraction.

The pair began to walk slowly from the massive house, an unnoticed explosive device hidden just behind the open door. Hours later when they had been long gone, the device tripped and the house erupted in flames.

-Fate/Stay Night ALTERED REMNANT-

 **Alrighty that's the first entry into my story. Afterwards in later chapters I'm going to begin to dig into the beginning of the Fifth Holy Grail War and show why and how these scenes actually contribute to the overall storyline. Anyhow, let me know what I need to work on in my story in your reviews and if you have any story/character suggestions be sure to let me know!**


	2. At Idle Hours

Fate/Stay Night ALTERED REMNANT

 **Hello again y'all! I'm hoping that this chapter fills you in adequately on the beginning of the war and let's you in on a few of the new characters and situations while not giving too much away. The intent for this chapter is to lead up to the Fifth Holy Grail War and allow my grittier characters begin their own preparations. As you'll soon see, a few simple changes can lead to much bigger changes that allow formerly almost nonexistant or nonexistant characters (to Stay Night specifically) to play an important role. I hope you enjoy!**

 **:-:As always, I do not own the Fate Franchise nor do I own any of its characters.**

 _-Chapter One: At Idle Hours_

 **27 hr 11 min**

Illyasviel peeked out the little window of her room and sighed, there Shirou was again: practicing his magecraft in the tiny workshop behind the house. Even though he wouldn't admit it aloud, Illya knew it bothered Kiritsugu that Shirou was as focused as he was on the art.

For Illya, magecraft seemed to come naturally-albeit in a much different form than Shirou displayed-however she also managed to keep herself from displaying her powers outright, she feared that would worry Daddy even more.

She hadn't always been that secretive with her skill as a mage, there had been a time when she was more than encouraged to practise at the art-although eventually to the point where they would torture and cut her open in the name of "making her more powerful". Illya couldn't really tell if it actually helped her gain power or if it somehow was some twisted Einzbern tactic to make her...insane?

Illya shook her head, she didn't like thinking about the nasty stuff. Daddy had saved her, even though the Einzbern's had lied to her and said that Daddy had abandoned her-he never gave up and even sent Berserker to rescue her.

Berserker...she hadn't seen him since that day. Daddy had picked her up and they had returned to this house to live with her new brother Shirou, but Berserker had stayed behind. Illyasviel sometimes wondered exactly where he went. He had seemed so kind and yet so sad-sad like Daddy was when he told her that Mommy died.

A bright flash erupted inside Shirou's shed and he shouted excitedly. He must have done something right, Illya smiled childishly, although whatever he did she had likely done years ago. He was like Daddy-he could perform some basic spells and maybe eventually master one intermediate art like Daddy's time magecraft, but he would never master and pave new roads for mage's like Illya was capable of.

As if to prove the point to herself, Illyasviel summoned a silvery rose made out of her own special magic. She transfigured it into a dove and then into a butterfly-Illyasviel guessed anything she could imagine could be shaped and have some use.

Dispelling her butterfly, Illyaviel sat up with interest as Shirou rushed out of the workshop with a long rolled up poster and hit a young tree with a slashing blow. Eyes narrowing with interest, Illyasviel did a little clap as she saw her brother's reinforcement spell keep the poster rigid. After the fifth or sixth strike, the newfound weapon crumpled up dejectly and tore into little tatters in Shirou's hand.

Ignoring the disappointed look on Shirou's face, Illyasviel saw the achievement for what it was and admitted Shirou had developed a rather unique technique that not many mage's thought to utilize. Unfortunately for Shirou, it looked like it would be some time before he would master the discipline to a degree that he employ the skill for an extended period of time. Still, Illya held out hope that he would improve for the better.

Shirou's poor face, Illyasviel giggled to herself, he looked so lost and forlorn staring at that shredded poster! He should be celebrating, but in his own typical Shirou fashion-he instead chose to lament his own imperfections. He was cute that way, Illya guessed.

Illya jumped from the window, and flew to the back door with a cheerful smile when Shirou began to make his way indoors. Maybe she could raise his spirits (without letting him know she had been spying, of course) and perhaps get him to cook a little snack.

* * *

 **19 hr 41 min**

"What are you seeing on your end, Berserker?" Kiritsugu spoke into the little radio in his left hand, while peering into binoculars with his other. The church was still and appeared innocent enough at first glance. But, as Kiritsugu had known for some years, Kirei Kotomine was alive and well within. A man like him had ulterior motives for continuing to reside in a small city like Fuyuki while knowing his archnemesis also lived just a few hundred meters away.

Berserker responded quickly, "The foreigner hasn't left for over nine hours now. It isn't a coincidence."

Kiritsugu nodded to himself, having already deduced as much when Berserker had spotted the golden haired man earlier that morning. "Keep your eyes on it Berserker, I don't like the idea of an "old friend" touring Fuyuki without our knowledge."

"I concur Emiya, particularly now. I have already identified three of the seven Servants in the city." Berserker coolly replied. "I can think of no other reason but that the pair of them together are plotting something vile to interfere in the War."

"Three? You only mentioned two as I recall..." Kiritsugu remarked with a hint of controlled surprise, "Rider with the Matou boy and Caster with Atrum. When did this new Servant appear."

"Archer-class, he appeared only a short while before you reached your hideout." Berserker paused as a light suddenly flashed inside the church's chapel area. The pair waited with bated breath for several minutes, sure that the unwelcome visitor was preparing to leave.

Ten more minutes elapsed and the church doors remained untouched. Berserker could hear Kiritsugu sigh softly over the channel, he felt a similar sense of frustration course through him but he made sure to quickly douse it before it impact his judgement negatively. Frustration was the key to impatience-and, as Kiritsugu stressed, impatience led to the overlooking of the simplest means of resolution.

Pressing onward through the untimely interuption, Berserker kept his gaze ever fixed on one of the far doorways of the church. He almost thought a shadow had passed just by the door...

"He was summoned at the Tohsaka girl's house earlier. I couldn't identify any Noble Phantasms or anything unique about this particular Servant at all, as expected-she is, after all, one of the more competent Masters regardless of her age."

"I see, after we determine the accuracy of our fears here-I think we'll need to make our rounds of Fuyuki again. It is unlikely that only three Servants have indeed been summoned." Kiritsugu mused aloud. "How is the chronogem working? You don't feel any changes since I replaced it?"

Changing tracks, Berserker let a minute pass and thoroughly examined himself as efficiently as possible-the consequences could be severe if he didn't perform his own diagnosis perfectly: the chronogem was a mixture of Kiritsugu's own Time Manipulation expertise and the Tohsaka family's famed crystalization of magic into gem form. The spell singled out his thoughts and slowed them down to a quarter speed. It managed to prevent Berserker from relying completely on instinct and instead into the cold, calculated assassin he had since trained to be after being freed.

The current issue had little to do with the quality of the spells Kiritsugu cast, but with their resilience after being transferred into the more permanent gem form. As the pair had quickly learned, with Kiritsugu's imperfect understanding of the art, the gem was prone to shattering and the spell lost. Berserker guessed they had been through seventeen in the last eight months alone.

"This is one of the best iterations of your detering concept thus far, Emiya."

Kiritsugu pressed the issue, "But..?"

The warrior's face twisted into a smile, Kiritsugu wasn't easily flattered into a state of misplaced idle comfort. Another reason as to why Berserker respected the aptly titled _Magus Killer_. "I think it will last a couple more days than the last one...but not much longer than a week at best."

"I expected as much," Kiritsugu agreed, "I have three spares at the moment-that should be enough to last you until the end of the following month with any luck. Still, I'll need to find a more permanent solution if I can. Perhaps I'll bend my pride and speak to that Tohsaka girl..."

The front entrance to the church slammed open and Kirei Kotomine stepped out solemnly and calmy loped along the silent street. His guise as a priest appeared convincing to many of the locals, but Kiritsugu was none too impressed with his false presentation.

Both men stiffened when the golden haired foreigner casually followed out the door behind him, calling out arrogantly in his measured voice to the posing priest. Kiritsugu couldn't make out his words, but the apparently unsuspecting men continued to stroll onward towards whatever destination they had in mind.

Berserker focused his scope on the foreigner and spoke quietly over the radio: "Affirmative, I have identified him as Gil-"

The foreigner turned and looked right up through the scope directly at Berserker and letting an eyelid drop in a slow wink. Berserker saw his lips form the word "Mongrel" and the foreigner turned away. "I've been compromised, the bastard somehow saw my location from a mile and a half away."

"It doesn't matter they would have realized we had been spying eventually besides. Get back to the ruins and replenish your mana. I'll have to return home soon enough." Kiritsugu instructed, "I mean it, you will likely need all available strength in the near future."

"Understood," the dark armored man affirmed, "You should ensure you follow your own advice as well, Emiya. Lately, you have been worse and worse at maintaining an adequate rest schedule. You can't push yourself as hard as you have been."

Brushing his eyelids tiredly, Kiritsugu nodded silently in agreement. "I should, but my time does not permit it yet. Don't worry, I'll handle my own sleep over the daytime-I'll make sure I get plenty of sleep. You just worry about yourself-and that chronogem."

Both men in agreement with the other, they disengaged their respective locations and began the short trek to their their next objectives: hideout and home. The night had dragged on for far longer than either of the men had anticipated and the following day would be more miserable for the more material one.

* * *

 **45 min**

Rin Tohsaka monitored the exhibition passively, allowing Archer to decide to what extent he should utilize his abilities. Lancer was a formidable opponent and was quite the match but while he seemed to initially seem over-powered in comparison to Archer, based on their link with each other Rin realized her Servant was holding back a significant amount to gauge their common foe.

Finally however, both retreated a few steps from one another and as though in slow motion Lancer charged his Noble Phantasm.

This isn't good, RIn thought to herself-the amount of mana concentrated in the tip of Lancer's spear would shatter anything Archer possessed to her knowledge. Yet even still Archer himself appeared unfazed.

"Ultimately I will have to defeat you, therefore I will not prevent you from trying your Noble Phantasm on me now." he was saying.

A foot slid on cement and the trio suddenly froze as Rin realized in horror that a student was still on the school grounds. "Oh no..."

-o=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=o-

 **0 min**

 _"I have to live and fulfill all of my obligations-and I can't do that if I'm dead. I'm not going to be killed here for no reason! Not by a bastard like you! No matter what it costs me!" Shirou shouted with intensity._

 _The Servant appeared as though from nowhere, driving away the daunting Spearman with but a few strikes. "I ask you..." she spoke aloud, "Are you worthy to be my master?"_

 _The Warrior woman and the red haired boy remained eyes locked as the contract of the Holy Grail sealed on its last Servant._

 **And that folks is the Prologue and First Chapter for you, I think that I am going to continue writing a chapter in the range of 2-2.5k words per and publishing two chapters at a time for a total of 4k-5k combined. That allows my to easily seperate breaks in story and also helps me to feel like I am at least making some progress. Tell me what you think of that? Just so y'all have a little sneak peak at the next chapter-I'm going to talk about Illya and how she summons her Servant to the fight. Also, how was my second chapter in comparison to my first? I want to say that style-wise I managed a better job this go around but the Prologue may have initially seemed more exciting. Tell me what you think in the review and have a good night!**


	3. Passage of Twilight

Fate/Stay Night ALTERED REMNANT

 **Hello again all! Finally after a long week of working I managed to pump out a decently lengthed chapter, as I hope you can tell-I am working harder at adding more substance and words to each addition to Altered Remnant but with all of the woes of adulthood comes the loss of time! Anyways, cutting my flimsy whining, lets get to some of the actual meet of the Chapter Intro:**

 **First off, as always I do not own the Fate/ Franchise-if that were the case it is unfortunately unlikely that this would exist or be in English.**

 **As I wrote this chapter I really began to see a lot of the plot that I was laying out come into play. Ideas began to spring from my head and I incorporated characters into larger roles as you will see in this and later chapters. I'm looking at a lot of cool things coming together and as my writing begins to get better AND as I discipline myself into adding more onto each chapter you will begin to see things play out in a coherant fashion. Happy reading!**

 _-Chapter Two: Passage of Twilight_

That man was back, the dark assassin who was somehow friends with her daddy...here he was-standing in between her and that golden man. Berserker. Illyasviel shivered from where she lay on the hard cement. Her school things lay a few feet away from her in a jumbled pile.

What had happened? she wondered. It had been some hours since school, judging by the darkness of the sky. Illyasviel struggled into a sitting position and drew in several shaky breaths.

"Mad dog, it has been quite some time since you amused me last." the foreigner spoke haughtily, every last word carefully manicured to display his stature above them. Yet his eyes focused on her, bloodred orbs regal and cruel piercing as though into her soul.

Heart creeping up her throat, Illya couldn't manage to choke any words out. His eyes...his eyes like dark vats of wine

"Gilgamesh," the black figure growled in warning. The other man's eyes flicked to Berserker in apparent surprise.

"So, the cur has found his tongue!" Gilgamesh laughed, even giving his eyes a quick swipe. However with a stern face, the man coldly responded, "And yet your first words are not of praise but of the fear and anger of maggots-it doesn't surprise me, but I would have guessed you would have at least learned from our last encounter, you rabid beast."

"Now," Gilgamesh continued in a lighter tone and waving an armored hand as though in dismissal, "Step away from your frail charge, that vessel belongs to me-you would do well not to keep me waiting."

Her last hope stepped away, his helm bowed and arms dropped to his sides. Gilgamesh's eyes glinted as he freely moved forward, Illyasviel fell backwards onto the palms of her hands and backed away in terror. His...eyes-

As though in slow motion, Gilgamesh suddenly halted with a shadow gauntlet grasping his shoulder. "Mongrel! You dare defile my-!"

The king of heroes flew through the air and into an abandoned house, crashing through and shattering the small structure with ease. Crimson visor flaming with the sheer power of his will, Berserker stood solemnly before the ruins with naught but a metal rod fortified with his skill.

"Cur, I am not amused by your feeble tricks and your pitiful attempts to mock me." Gilgamesh's words rippled with his thinly veiled fury, "I leave you one final chance: move aside or die like the foul beast you are."

Illyasviel blinked, suddenly Berserker had crossed the distance between her and Gilgamesh wielding his long rod like a mighty lance of knights. "So be it, mad dog-then take my indignation instead!"

Like so many hundreds of stars suddenly appearing before them, first portals then many thousands of weapons materialized behind Gilgamesh and fired like bullets from rifles pinpointing Berserker.

Craters erupted in showers of rock all about, massive explosions shaking the earth aound them. Scrabbling to her feet, Illyasviel hit ground hard as another explosion rocked the darkened alleyway. Another small structure crumbled and several rusting streetlamps crumpled like burning grass.

Another sword shot like a crossbow bolt from its string, Berserker snarled with effort and ripped it from its path-hardening its properties. Outside of his rushing thoughts he heard the shrill cry of the little girl from behind. Berserker flipped his metal pole and javelin threw it straight for the king of heroes.

Gilgamesh lazily intercepted the weak attack with one of his own, squinting slightly at the resultant fireball-and sidestepped the rogue Servant who slashed from the edges of its cover. The golden Servant cursed, it was too much of a hassle to deal with Berserker up close, it was very unlikely he would succeed without the use of his Noble Phantasm-of which he could not afford to use at this point.

Narrowly blocking what could have been a devastating blow with one of his swords, he shrugged the blade off with a short gasp of difficulty. Gilgamesh grimaced fiercely, of what use was this humunculis to Berserker? This rabid dog could not ever had guessed her uses in this war and certainly not without the aid of a master to properly guide him. Eyes narrowing the golden Servant questioned who did take this beast in.

Shearing weapon after weapon into two or diverting their paths elsewhere, Berserker began to feel his mind churn into the insanity of his last war. Lancing pain like white-hot needles pierced into his chest underneath the amulet holding the chronogem.

Berserker struggled against the familiar embrace of his class, he could feel the madness drip into his spirit even as he tried to force it aside. "I...cannot...allow it...to control-"

Illyasviel caught his eye for a brief moment of clarity. There she was, standing alone-ruby eyes frightened but determined to survive. Her arms moved slowly and silvery threads snaked from her fingers forming forest animals all about her. A giant hawk soared swiftly into the fray, snatching at a dazzling spear and tearing it apart within its talons. The bird climbed into the sky, its cry piercing the air, and diving back down in a last fell swoop for Gilgamesh.

The king flicked a dagger into its silver breast and magical creature shattered into a thousand fiery sparks. The moment was gone, his sanity lost as the gem splintered at his breast. Roaring in fury, Berserker rushed Gilgamesh with an arching strike to his neck.

Both swords cracked at contact and disappeared in golden light, but Berserker retrieved a fallen halberd and Gilgamesh quickly followed suit with his own replacment sword. Madness raged like a black hurricane within the depths of his soul. Berserker pushed the tyrant-king back with blow after terrible blow and the black knight could see the king's face twist into a horrible nervous sneer.

"Enough!" he shouted and leapt suddenly, landing atop a lone lightpost "I weary of your petty struggle, dog."

A golden halo, brighter than the sun and filling all of Illyasviel's vision shone behind and slightly above Gilgamesh. Seven massive spearheads peeked out as if from behind a translucent curtain.

"Witness the tools of your failure, mongrel!"

Her animals dissipated and instead she snaked the silver threads around Berserker's limbs. Sweat dripped off Illyasviel's scowling face as she concentrated for the precise moment in which to jerk him to safety-

Gilgamesh waved his hand dismissively and spears fell as judgement from a powerful god.

The threads tightened around his ankles and about his chest, he didn't resist as Illyasviel's magic yanked him away from the murderous onslaught.

Three massive shockwaves punched through the air and knocked Illyasviel off-balance and onto her hands and knees. Illya looked up, ears ringing and eyes blurred with tears. What hope was left? All she saw was the Gilgamesh and the threat of his remaining four spears hovering just above them.

She felt a gentle but firm arm encircle her and the landscape suddenly changed at a frightening speed.

Berserker.

Gilgamesh flicked his trove away with a furious sneer. That mongrel had infuriated him beyond reason. The very impertinence of the lowly beast was second only to the punishment he would be administered: tortures slow and unrelenting. That mad dog would feel the magma of his wrath for millenia to come!

He turned away and allowed his wrath to cool, Gilgamesh had other matters to attend to in light of this setback. "But do not think I will forget your misdeeds, you filthy beast. Your screams will resound as my warning to all for eternities unnumbered."

-o=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=o-

The Servant shook under her touch, Illyasviel realized. More than a dozen grievous wounds had been inflicted upon Berserker she could now see. Dark blood about him pooled in a large sickening puddle underneath his smouldering armor.

Trembling hands met his raw, shredded flesh and Illyasviel paled at his wounds, whispering some healing words and felt spreading warmth of the aqua-colored spell beneath her ivory fingertips. His skin crawled about and knit itself together-eliciting low, pain-filled moans to leave his throat.

"You are going to be okay, Ber-Berserker." Illyasviel soothed hazily. The girl suddenly felt light-headed, she must have used mush more mana than she had previously calculated. Berserker shuddered once and his body spasmed as his pain came to a head but ultimately began to subside.

Illyasviel's eyes fluttered and her thoughts floated away from her mind as her body swayed in utter exhaustio. Dimly, Illyasviel was aware of two arms wrapping around her frame and her white hair flick around as though in wind "Berserker..." she whispered.

The little girl nodded off in his grasp as he shot from the pinnacle of one tower to the next in search of his lair, Berserker swore to himself he would let no harm befall his young companion.

He felt a healing change within the core of his being that surpassed just the mere physical wounds he had endured only moments before. The little girl had calmed his mind and shattered his insanity in a permanent way that even Kiritsugu Emiya had been unable to achieve despite years of hard effort. Berserker knew there was no way he could ever repay the debt Illyasviel had unknowingly thrust upon him.

As a knight, Berserker knew he would spend the rest of his time in life striving to return her deed with one of his own. An image of golden cup burned itself into his mind's eye. His quest was decided and he knew that the renewal of his search for the Holy Grail had begun.

* * *

The woman's invisible weapon clashed against his crimson lance and sparks scarred brilliant light into the night air. Her swordsmanship was ferocious and reminded him somewhat of fighting the might of a bull-the sheer power behind her attacks began to force his strategy into new territory and intead of his continuous stabbing he began to implement a greater number of feints and slashes.

Cu Chulainn pulled away grinning, "A magnificent swordswoman-that is what you are isn't it? Not often is it that I have the pleasure of meeting any warrior who is actually proficient in its use."

"Swordswoman? Who is to say that I do not carry a battleaxe?" the woman replied evenly, "Or, for that matter, a club? I would be unwilling to make such an assumption on but so little evidence spearman."

Shirou rushed out of the little workshop, the gravity of the woman's appearance completely lost on him. There she was exchanging blows with the that spearman who...killed him earlier. _I don't understand, I don't understand!_

The woman pushed the blue-haired warrior back and the man reacted with a side-step returning the duel back to more or less equal ground. The man feinted a thrust and met her with a quick slash. Shirou could only watch in uncomprehending awe as the warriors continued to act and react against the other in a deadly display of their skill at arms. Numbly, Shirou began to realize he should have run and found safety some time ago but his leaden feet remained rooted in spite of this knowledge.

"Gae-Bolg!" the spearman cried and his lance tore for the woman's heart. The Servant met the Noble Phantasm with her weapon, face set in concentration and suddenly lifted in slight shock when she realized the Noble Phantasm's massive power. She turned her blade and forced the scarlet spear away from her-flying backwards as a result.

Cu Chulainn chuckled, "Impressive, Saber-I should have expected no less from anyone of your class! Unfortunately, my coward master is forcing me to withdraw and I have no choice but to listen to his beckons."

"However," he said lightly as he faced away, "If you were to follow me convincingly enough, I would have but no choice to continue our little game."

The woman made a move to follow after him but froze at the apparently unwelcome sound of Shirou's voice. "Wait!"

"What are you doing! Wha-why...I still don't even know what is going on!" Shirou shouted, clearly losing his control.

"To me, it seems as though I have found one of my opponents in the Holy Grail War." a student from Shirou's school spoke from his doorway.

Shirou opened and closed his mouth slowly in shock, shaking his head, "Tohsaka? What does all this have to do with you?"

Rin placed a hand on her hip as a ebony and scarlet-clad Servant materialized at her elbow.

 _Another one? How many of these things are there?_

* * *

Tall and poised atop the firetruck red bridge that had remained unchanged in nearly ten years, Lord El-Melloi II waited unmoving for his friend of as many years. They had met and parted ways often but nonetheless the pair had remained close in touch over that time.

"More serious than ever, aren't you lad?" Rider rumbled lowly to his right.

Waver remained staring ahead, "Leaving the Tower for the length I expect was at best, difficult. Speaking with my superiors was a logistical nightmare over who would provide their services for this or who would ensure your job over here would remain ongoing. The Association is very cutthroat to say the least."

"But," humor shone within his eyes and in the tell tale crinkles of Rider's face, "They do know your role here in Fuyuki don't they?"

Waver finally turned and faced Rider, a barely noticeable smile twitching at his lips, "Yes, the Mage's Association is well aware that I am searching for the legendary Cornucopia here...in Fuyuki...Japan."

"And..." Rider roared in laughter, tears forming at his eyes. "They actually believed that obvious lie?"

"Where my peers excell in their abiliity, they utterly lack in most of their knowledge of the outside world. Whether I search in Greece, Egypt, or even Japan made little difference when I spun the story." Waver allowed himself a small chuckle, "That I am Overseer of a Holy Grail War is certainly a bit of information that they do not need."

Rider slapped Waver hard on the back and placed a hand on his own knee. "Ahh, finally-you have managed to outside of that box you kept for yourself all these years! Good for you."

Rubbing at his shoulder with a scowl, Waver turned back to the grey horizon and waited for the bright of day. The nights would be long and the days bloody and yet, it had been some many years since Waver had felt as excited as he did tonight. This time however, his quest for credibility was lost for want of his own excitement.

The tricks, double-crossings, and the pure adrenaline promised his fill for another many years.

 **Thank you all again for reading my light work of fiction! Hopefully y'all have continued to enjoy my work and I hope you will also continue to keep up with and review my story. Regarding Waver, as a bit of a warning I he is going to be a little bit more powerful than the ordinary lecturer most are used to-I think that I will agree with his younger self that sometimes talent can be made up for with hard work. Also with Rider: what has he been up to? I wonder what happened to his world domination :) Again, thank you and God bless!**


	4. Oft-Repeated Shades

Fate/Stay Night ALTERED REMNANT

 **My word it has been quite some time since I have last written a chapter has it not? I am truly, very sorry! My work is very demanding and oftentimes I will pick up and travel with little to no warning—however for now, I think I am in the clear for some time at least. Anyways, I wanted to say thank you to all who have reviewed my story and hopefully my hiatus has not scared any of you off. Now, to explain this chapter-it is two parts and the second should be completed later tonight, however: I want to get this piece published now to hopefully help y'all see it now but also so you can get a glimpse of the coming action if I publish the second (much longer) piece later than expected. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **As per the norm: I do not own Fate/Stay Night nor claim any of its characters**

* * *

Chapter Three A: Oft-Repeated Shades

 _Spots of red light darted about him as though a whirlwind of crimson stars. Ivory chains bound his muscled arms and Shirou found himself unable to move. His temples throbbed as though his skull were speared and his vision fractured like he was looking through a hundred shards of a splintered window._

 _"_ **Emiya."**

 _His name came to him as though it held the key to these chains. Lilac wisps of smoke curled all about him, whispering just above his skin. It was pure mana, Shirou surmised, but its purpose remained a mystery to him._

 _Shirou gasped as his skull pounded suddenly and thoughts that were both alien and familiar flooded his brain. He saw a noose before him, and then he was with Tohsaka on the edge of a tall building overlooking the Fuyuki Bridge._

 _"What the hell?" Shirou muttered. A voice laughed off in the distance, feminine and cruel. He felt his blood turn to ice and his limbs to lead. Sweat dripped from his brow and hardened to diamonds on his skin._

 _The spots of light faded to the same dull purple as the mana tendrils and spun still faster about him._

 _One last image burned itself into his consciousness as his torment mounted:_

 _There he was, walking numbly as flaming buildings crumbled all around him. Hell itself unfolding in the little square._

 _Shirou dropped to his knees and fell further to his hands, gasping the fumes in and out of his lungs. Too weak to move, his fragile body rolled onto its back and lifted a tiny hand to the sky-as though God Himself might pull him from this horrific inferno._

 _God did not come, and despair filled the little boy, choking Shirou even through this memory tears of sorrow filled his eyes and evaporated in the heat._

 _His hand fell slowly, and Shirou shut his eyes knowing he was going to die. But he didn't feel his arm fall to his chest and he opened his eyes once more feeling his limp wrist in the grip someone's hand._

 _There he was, that man crying as though..._

 _As though he had been the one saved that night-and not me. It was as if, by saving me-he had saved everyone in that fire and that the world might one day be okay and perhaps make sense again._

 _Kiritsugu . . ._

 **EMIYA**

 _Shirou faced the red-clothed man, feeling his very soul splinter in his core. It made sense now...all of it. Who this man was and the connection between them. They saw the same Grail in the sky that night and it had tortured them both endlessly. Time changed all memories for the worse and both now realized why._

 _The man held out his hand._

 _Shirou reached out and took it._

* * *

The Servant was the perfect tool in this convoluted Grail War and would add the required chaos Zouken needed to finally win. He would require much more effort than normal to truly bring him to full power but-

Zouken chuckled to himself as he thought of this monstrosity's rewards.

His cruel grin turned to Sakura, the Tohsaka child he had acquired-weaker than her sister, admittedly-yet much more powerful than his own grandson Shinji. That brat was barely able to cause more than annoyance to the other masters despite the quality of the Servant Zouken had given him.

No, Sakura had finally become one of his most valuable pawns in the War. He sneered at her apparently sleeping form on the magically imbued dais he had placed her on. Her mana slowly flowing from her and into the center of the summoning circle Zouken had carved in the stone floor.

Between her hands Sakura grasped at a black cloak with a crimson inside.

The catalyst, Zouken grinned.

"You called for me, Grandfather?" Shinji drawled smugly. The old man nodded, glancing at his Servant Rider.

Zouken chuckled and grasped his grandson's shoulder, "Yes-I have found a much more powerful Servant for you. But some," the old man leered pointedly in Rider's direction, "Sacrifices must be made."

"Kill your Servant on the summoning circle." Zouken continued, watching for a reaction.

Shinji's face darkened but quickly lit up with greed. "More powerful?"

"Rider! With this command seal I order you to kill yourself in the center of the summoning circle!" he ordered, raising his hand to the Servant.

Zouken grinned, his grandson foolish beyond all hope, he began to chant the incantation to summon his Servant:

 **"Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you head the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning.**

 **I hereby swear. That I shall be all the good in the world. That I shall defeat all evil in the world.**

 **Seventh Heaven clad in the great words of power come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of Scales."**

Against her will, Rider stepped directly into the summoning circle and with a quick thrust, drove her iron stake through her heart. Slowly, she died, blood seeping from her lips. Her last sight was that of a silver haired man towering above her.

"He's amazing! Shinji exclaimed, "Look at him! No servant could ever defeat this guy!"

Grinning, Zouken gestured with his Command Seal marked hand to Shinji, "Consume, my Servant."

Shinji froze, suddenly aware of his mistake. "Wait...no, you said...you said he was my Servant Grandfather-my Servant...stay away...please-" the boy whimpered.

The shadowy Servant stepped to Shinji, menacing red eyes peering down on him. The burst of Rider's mana swirling about his duel swords.

The black sword in his right hand glinted dully, its edge a blur as the Servant stabbed Shinji with impossible speed.

Zouken's grandson's screams echoed throughout the green-lit chamber in a horrifying melody to Zouken's own chilling laugh.

Shinji's mana surged into the dark sword and strengthened the Servant. The dark Servant retook his blade and grasped the cloak in Sakura's hands-wrapping himself in its folds. The pair left the chamber leaving Shinji's shivering husk alone to slowly fade and die against the mercilessly cold floor.

Shinji managed a whimper but stilled and moved no more.

 **Let me know what you think, but rest assured that this Chapter is far from over-a much longer script is underway to (hopefully) make up for my long absence. Please review and I will get back to the writing board!**

 ***Note: Added to this chapter a bit-I will be publishing a new full Chapter within the next couple days**


	5. Oft-Repeated Shades B

**Wow, I can honestly say these last few months have been hectic-although I have been busy, I keep on thinking how I'd have rather been publishing my story. But worry not! I have kept busy and my story has progressed. And for those of you sad for Medusa's passing: spoilers! Maybe you shouldn't be! Anyways, this chapter is intentionally short-but future chapters will indeed be longer.**

 _Chapter Three B: Oft-Repeated Shades_

His convoluted brain throbbed with the surge of memories. He felt as though he had been asleep for eons and been suddenly woken up. An ache filled his chest-as though a hundred children screamed as one. He couldn't understand it's sound but it's flame filled his heart with anger.

As he grasped at the cloak and through it over his shoulders he peered at the violet-haired girl then turned swiftly away. He knew all at once his situation and mission. To serve this old man and obtain the Holy Grail. His heart yearned for the cup, even as he realized his ignorance of its power. That it was of the Divine was all that mattered to him.

The old man beside him was a curious Master, Rider could tell. He could feel the command seals on his hand but felt the flow of mana as though from the fragile girl whom he had before had held his cloak.

"What is your name...Rider?" the old man-Zouken-wheezed in question.

Broken from his own thoughts, Rider turned his crimson eyes to look down at the man. He thought for a minute but only one semblance of a name came to mind. "Vampyr...I am Vampyr."

Zouken cackled to himself. "And so legend becomes truth and nothing becomes present. The Unknown Warrior stands in my midst and will champion over all other servants."

"I am yours-do with me as you so choose...Master." Vampyr spoke in a low tone. His thoughts once more turned to the girl lying alone on the grey dais far beneath him. Who was she? He shook his head at these thoughts. They wouldn't help him-nor would they help anyone else.

"It is enough that you exist, my child. I expect nothing else from you for now." Zouken coughed once or twice before sidling into a room alone. "To know that I have accomplished what I have is a feat of itself." The old man laughed to himself as he closed the oaken door.

Vampyr pondered the Zouken's words. A thought struck him just as the voice did. "You know what you are-don't you? Nothing more than me. Still, even worse are the methods he used to created you. Tread carefully Rider and use my gifts but for dire need. And never...never trust him."

The feminine voice trailed away as though it had never existed. Now, however, the world appeared clearer and he could focus. He understood the roar of children deep within his breast now. His vision colored to match his iris' and anger threatened to wrest control.

But he remembered her words of caution and refused to allow himself weakness. Regardless of the manner of his appearance he would remain in control and await his opportunity to strike. For now, as he turned away from the door that Zouken had shut, he had but to wait.

* * *

Saber stood beside her, sword in hand. The sun set behind the pair as the magical energy dissipated between them.

"With this pact, I will win you the Grail...but you hold to your oath that we will find Shirou?" Saber spoke, staring into the field of brown grass before them.

"I promised," Rin replied, she switched her hand from her hip to crossing both arms. "I have no intention of breaking my promise Saber."

Saber nodded and turned to her. "Then my blade is yours and I will honor my words."

Rin turned and began walking away, "Let's go then, we have no time to lose. I suspect other Master's and Servant's have been hard at work since our absence."

 _Where are you Archer? Damn it. I leave the two of them alone for a second and we can't find either of them...if Archer so much as touched a hair of Emiya's head I'm done for._

"Well, well, well, it has indeed been some many days since I laid eyes on you my darling Saber. To think that within the confines of the Grail you remain as striking as the day we parted. I really am in awe."

Saber whirled around, eyes flashing. "Gilgemesh! How are you here?"

"My presence is much easier explained than yours, King of Knights. The Grail refused me and spit me out. And I saw...magnificence!"

"What do you want with me? Answer quickly before I slice your throat!" Saber's eyes glinted with fury, there he stood-his mere presence enough to provoke her into irrational behavior.

Gilgemesh grinned, "This time, Saber-I have nothing in mind for you-rather, the priest wishes me pass desire of an alliance with the Tohsaka girl you accompany-"

"Funny, my master was just about to ask the same thing." Lancer appeared out of the tall grass. "He came himself though."

Beside the Servant was dark-clothed man with untamed black hair.

"Kiritsugu-" Saber exclaimed with a hint of revulsion.

Gilgemesh laughed aloud, "The mage killer? Finally done skulking in the shadows now?"

"I have come to offer an alliance." Kiritsugu spoke lowly, "With Tohsaka."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, let me know what you think of the story thus far and the next update should be very soon. And with that I am off!**


	6. Reality Glint

**Hey y'all, so again-this update took longer than I wanted but...it only took about two weeks this time. I needed to fix some things with the story while on top of that the working adult life is busy-who could have guessed that? No way, right? Anyways-I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and continue to enjoy future chapters. Thank you to all who have reviewed-positive or negative I always appreciate folks taking the time! I do apologize for the shorter chapter.**

 _Chapter Four: Reality Glint_

The woman laughed at Illyasviel scornfully. "Let me guess, you think that because you are some little girl that I'm going to take it easy on you? Well...I'll give you the chance to surrender right now and then you can join the winning team. Otherwise-"

"No, I'm going to kill you and make your master my new toy," Illyasviel curled a bit of her hair between her fingers, "And really _witch,_ there isn't really anything you can do to stop me."

Caster's demeanor changed in an instant, "Brat, I will make you regret your words...don't...call me... a _witch_."

Illyasviel giggled and chanted in a singsong voice, "Kill the witch, kill the witch, kill the witch!"

"Berserker!" the girl called turning around.

Regally, slowly his form shimmered and hardened into appearance. Bright armor twinkled and raven locks ran past his shoulders. Berserker raised his eyes to Caster, flaming orbs in challenge to her.

"My my, the honor," Caster sneered sickly sweet. She stepped towards him, touching the blade of his sword whispering softly: "Launcelot of the Lake."

Berserker didn't answer, but his gauntlets squeezed Arondight's pommel a fraction tighter.

Impatiently, Illyasviel put a hand on her hip and called out, "Kill her Berserker!"

Without hesitation Berserker's sword whirled about and flashed outward-shaving off a single strand of Caster's hair.

The servant laughed, her reflexes having saved her by seconds. "Good try Berserker, but you will have to work harder to catch me!"

Berserker growled and leapt into the air with Arondight already slashing towards her. Just as quickly he was forced into a defensive parry as the servant summoned multiple purple beams and shot them off in quick succession.

"Behind you, Berserker!" Illyasviel screamed.

Eyes widening, Berserker just barely managed to block the onslaught of a mysterious purple clothed Servant.

He could hear his Master in the background, "Another Servant? It didn't take you long to find an ally..."

Caster laughed, "Ally? Please, my Servant would kill me in a second if he didn't depend on me for life."

Illyasviel's eyes widened, "Your...Servant?"

"I am a Mage after all," Caster replied smugly, "Summoning a Servant of my own is child's play-I just had to... _redefine_ arbitrary rules."

"She is right, you know." the unknown servant drawled to Berserker, "I would kill her if I could. But for now-the sparrows call decides I follow the wind and it is you who stand in its way!"

Slash right-

 _Clang!_

Overhead left...

 _Clang!_

The man was clearly a master of his chosen craft. Berserker was a master in his own right but the alien fighting style left him reacting instead of attacking.

He felt a growl begin to build in the depths of his throat. Berserker's vision glinted scarlet. The enemy servant attacked with a low slash from the left side. Berserker batted it away and leapt with all his force locking the pair together by shoulders. The opposite swordsman grunted surprised at the brutish attack and only just managed to regain his footing.

Berserker quickly used the moment to his advantage and pressed the attack. Now the purple servant was on the defensive, blocking and parrying heavy assaults from above. It appeared he was less skilled in that art and Berserker quickly noticed.

However he was not the only one. Between the two a magenta beam appeared, leaving a smoking crater at their feet.

Damn it, Berserker cursed. He had forgotten about the witch.

"Now now, enough is enough." Caster said. "Why don't you join my side. I will grant any wish that you could have."

Illyasviel waved Berserker over before returning her attention to the Servant. "I don't care about the Grail or your silly offer-I was much more interested in the trail of gas leaks that led to...here."

"Most leaks don't leave traces of mana behind." Illyasviel continued. "But I got the information I needed so...I guess I'll just leave then."

"Leave?" Caster look of surprise at the unexpected announcement caused Illyasviel to giggle.

Illyasviel nodded, "Goodbye!"

The girl turned and began to walk away.

The...arrogance! "Impudent!" Caster spat, "How dare you ignore me! I kill-"

And like that, both servant and master disappeared into the woods."

Ryuudou Temple quieted, and the sky darkened into night.

* * *

Swords...there are swords everywhere. Broken...new...rusted...shining. Thousands of swords. Where did they come from? He wondered.

Sand blew everywhere. No life to be seen. A harsh sun beat down on his head and the brown sky dismal and cruel. But there he was.

Archer.

"Even if you have not guessed it." the Servant's voice spoke softly. "We do not have time to delay."

Archer grasped his shoulder and met his eyes with his own.

"Shirou"

He heard a young voice...one that he had nearly forgotten. Weak...and alone. Coughing up the smoke and ash. How did he know. Shirou's stomach churned with partial realization. He knows because...

 _I don't remember how...or why it happened. Why I could be the only one alive in this fire. Miles all around me. Just...burning. The screams were gone finally. But I just stood here unsure. I had tried walking forward but it didn't seem to make much difference. I knew I couldn't get very far. I coughed, felt black ash cover my hands. I knew it was the end...it was easy to accept that there was really no escape._

 _So I just fell, on my back. Face up to the cause of all this despair. A blue circle in the sky spilling forth this rot and terror. But past it...I could just make out some stars. Twinkling despite this holocaust. I reached out for help...perhaps an angel or God would save me. And just as hope finally fled the boy: it appeared that God came._

"You were there." Shirou said numbly. "You were..."

Archer nodded, "Yes Emiya Shirou. I was there."

The boy understood, Archer could tell. He saw the dawning of realization in his eyes. But there was no time for that...little time at all, in fact.

Shirou faced Archer, "Why am I here? What does all this have to do with the Grail?"

"I am ensuring that our most powerful Servant is given the mana she requires."

"Saber...what has all this got to do with her?" Shirou questioned incredulous.

"Powerful Servants who shouldn't have entered this war have emerged...to ensure the wrong ending does not commence I have entrusted Saber to Tohsaka Rin-thereby creating an opportunity my master will not pass." Archer answered calmly. "You are here because I could not divide my master's mana between myself and Saber. We will be performing something much more complicated."

Shirou shook his head still confused, "But what-"

"Trace on!" Archer shouted. His twin swords materialized in his palms and the Servant struck at Shirou swiftly.

Unthinking, Shirou dodged with inhuman speed and rolled away. He grasped a sword and narrowly blocked Archer's blows. He felt a fleeting warmth shoot from his fingertips and he pushed back against Archer.

* * *

Alexander glanced at his former master for a moment before finally sighing in frustration. "So what do you want me to do?

"Whatever you want." Waver replied annoyed. He returned his attention back to the scene below. Lancer, Saber, Gilgemesh. Emiya and the Tohsaka daughter.

How the scene would unfold intrigued him.

"But I thought you called me because we would be doing something exciting. Slaughtering all our foes and drinking their horses blood-that sort of thing." Alexander tapped on his shoulder. Clearly impatient.

Within the confines of his mind, Waver counted to ten. He calmly turned to the former Servant and tried to explain. "You aren't doing anything because technically you don't exist-if you did it would ruin our trump card."

"Hmpf, sounds like an excuse to be cautious to me." the King of Conquerors crossed his arms.

Waver twitched slightly. Try to concentrate. Try to-

"Y'know-you could have just waited to summon me if you weren't going to use me until the last day. That would solve everyone's problems now wouldn't it?"

"Rider-!" Waver warned.

Oblivious, the former Servant pressed his attack, "I could have won the entire Holy Grail War in this time already."

"Fine!" Waver half-shouted, "Do what you want then! Just leave me alone!"

Grinning, Alexander slapped Waver on the back, "No, I think I'll just stay by you and observe."

Lord El-Melloi II twitched, his hands curled into claws as he stared down the hulking Heroic Spirit.

"What?" Alexander laughed. "Just teasing, one thing that hasn't changed is your overwhelming need to take yourself much too seriously."

Waver glared at him.

"Now, boy-what is it that you _are_ doing." Alexander asked.

Waver turned back to the group all gathered around the little field of wheat.

"Studying all the players. There is Archer, Saber, and Emiya. Then we have Myself and you as well as the priest. Lastly-I sent a familiar to Ryuudou Temple the night before last and spotted Berserker."

He waved his hand about a little, "All of us are directly connected to the previous war-not to mention the inclusion of the Einzbern girl, Emiya's son, and Tohsaka's daughter. If one of my sources is to be believed then even Zouken Matou is somehow connected to this tangle."

Alexander placed a hand on his chin. "I don't believe in coincidence...but this could just be the normal human greed"

"Perhaps," Waver conceded, "Or perhaps someone is orchestrating the whole war..."

 **So that you are all aware, because of some private circumstances the next chapter will not be posted for a minimum of a week. Please review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you think is gonna happen, and any suggestions you have!**

 **Until next time! Thank you!**


End file.
